Omega-3 fatty acids, as used herein, refers to a family of related compounds with about nine members of which eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) are two of the more common. Omega-3 fatty acids have been shown to reduce the risk of heart disease by lowering chronic inflammation and reducing high triglycerides and have a positive effect on children's development when consumed in high enough doses. Omega-3 fatty acids have a positive effect on certain mental illnesses, autoimmune diseases, joint complaints, weight control/fat metabolism and visual acuity. Omega-3 fatty acids are instrumental in a variety of gene expressions.
Despite these positive effects and the suggestion from a number of health organizations that people should increase their intake of omega-3 fatty acids, the average consumption of omega-3 fatty acids is twenty percent of the dosage recommended by the American Heart Association.
One problem associated with omega-3 fatty acids is the off-taste and odor associated with oxidized fatty acids. Oxidized fatty acids, and especially oxidized omega-3s, are thought to be less effective or of no beneficial effect since the oxidation process will create chemical changes to the core properties of molecules. Oxidized fatty acids may be even be harmful. The family of compounds comprising omega-3 fatty acids is complex and is normally derived from natural sources, such as sea plants, algae, or fish oil. As used herein, the term “fish oil” refers to oils derived from marine animal sources and is not intended to limit the source to a particular phyletic group. It is intended to encompass, without limitation, oils derived from fish bodies, livers, intestines, heads, eyes, rows or gonads and krill, anchovy, calamari (octopi), shark or seals.
These oils are difficult to process, store and maintain in non-oxidizing conditions. It would be desirable to have omega-3 fatty acid articles of manufacture that can be used in medicaments and dietary and food supplements that have a low concentration of oxidized fatty acids and will resist oxidation.